magenta
by zatsuki naruse
Summary: AU / Setidaknya, malam itu tidak semembosankan yang Annie kira ...


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime, saya minjem karakternya buat ngelakonin peran di fic ini.

**Warning:** total AU. Misstypo, OOC, dan sederet kekurangan lain.

* * *

#01: Suddenly, as wind blow

* * *

Bagi sebagian besar murid tahun terakhir SMA Trost, acara malam ini merupakan acara yang menyenangkan. Acara yang tidak boleh disia-siakan agar meninggalkan kesan mendalam, yang tidak terlupakan lagi terkikis waktu.

Namun, itu bagi sebagian besar, bukan semua. Artinya, siswi yang lebih memilih untuk mengawasi keramaian sendirian dari atas dahan pohon angsana tidak termasuk dalam golongan itu. Sebaliknya, bijih safirnya menyorotkan rasa bosan yang teramat sangat. Ditambah, belaian halus angin malam di wajahnya membuatnya ingin segera melabuhkan jiwa dan raganya pada dermaga mimpi.

Gadis itu melirik jam persegi yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dia mendengus setelah itu.

"Sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Katanya sih, tidak sampai dua jam. Tapi kutunggu dari jam setengah lapan belum balik juga ... che, dasar Mina payah," rutuknya. "Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain."

Tanpa komando, gadis bertubuh mungil itu turun dari 'singgasana'nya (dia sudah terbiasa duduk di sana pada hari-hari biasa. Tapi jangan katakan dia bersaudara dengan _Pongo pygmea_ tepat di depan hidungnya kalau tak ingin merasakan tebasan di tulang keringmu). Dengan langkah kaki yang diseret, pemilik nama Annie Leonhardt itu menuju kerumunan siswa—tempat di mana dia seharusnya berada—yang berjarak sekitar 30 meter dari sana.

"Yang benar saja. Kalau bukan karena dia satu-satunya tetangga yang mau berkomunikasi denganku, aku juga tak mau mendatangi acara bodoh ini. Buang-buang waktu saja," gerutunya lagi. "Padahal aku masih harus mencari bahan untuk menyelesaikan _itu_."

Ucapannya terhenti begitu menangkap dua sosok tinggi berbeda gender yang tengah berduaan di depan meja dengan segala jenis makanan laut di atasnya. Spontan alisnya berkerut. Wajar kalau dia heran, sebab acara makan malam sudah daritadi usai. Tapi begitu mengingat kepribadian salah satu orang itu, dia pun maklum. Kabar tentang mereka memang menyebar cepat seperti pandemi, bahkan orang antisosial seperti dia sampai bisa mengetahuinya.

Jean Kirstein dan Sasha Blouse. Cowok egois yang selalu ingin terlihat _perfect_ di bidang apa saja dan cewek supel yang selalu ingin melampiaskan nafsu makannya di mana saja. Tiga minggu lalu, dua insan ini saling melengkapi dengan segala macam kekurangan masing-masing agar mencapai keharmonisan. Tidak jauh beda dengan atom-atom dalam senyawa kovalen yang saling berbagi elektron agar mencapai kestabilan.

Tidak ingin mengusik aktivitas pasangan baru jadi itu, Annie berjalan mengendap-endap. Walau dia tahu, tanpa melakukan hal itu pun, dua orang ini tak akan menyadari kehadirannya yang bagaikan abu dalam angin. Mau bagaimana lagi, tubuhnya kelewat pendek untuk ukuran sebentar-lagi-jadi-mahasiswi

"Aku gak suka makanan yang asam, Jean! Berapa kali pun kamu membujukku, aku tetap gak akan makan itu!"

"Ayolah, Sasha, jangan kayak anak kecil begini. Kau itu lagi kurang fit, tahu! Tubuhmu perlu asupan vitamin C, dan vitamin C itu ada di makanan yang asam. Jeruk ini contohnya."

"Iih, pokoknya aku nggak mauuu!"

"Berisik sekali," gumam Annie, tentunya dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa didengar oleh dua sejoli itu. Dia telah melewati mereka, dan kini sampai di depan—atau di belakang?—kerumunan siswa. Setelah ini, dia mungkin harus berterimakasih pada Nona Ackerman. Karena suara dan penampilannya yang begitu memukau lah, para remaja tanggung ini tidak awas terhadap sekelilingnya. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau target bahan pembicaraan favorit mereka baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yang lebih bagus dari itu, dia jadi tak perlu kerepotan mencari Mina di tengah-tengah keramaian begini.

Annie hendak menarik tetangga (kebetulan) se-apartemennya itu dari keramaian, ketika sebuah jeritan melengking tiba-tiba memecah konsentrasinya—dan konsentrasi seluruh warga sekolah yang ada di sana, sepertinya.

"Tidak mungkin, SASHA! Sadar, woooi! Ini gak lucu tahu, hei, gadis kentang!"

Semua orang pun mendatangi sumber suara, termasuk dirinya. Bukan karena dia sangat penasaran—memang ada rasa itu, tapi hanya sedikit—melainkan karena 'target' utamanya menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

Jeritan-jeritan lain terdengar setelah beberapa orang sampai di tempat kejadian. Begitu pilu, begitu penuh dengan ketakutan. Jean yang paling terlihat syok di antara semua orang yang hadir di sana. Annie pun membelalakkan mata begitu melihat kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

Bagaimana tidak, padahal belum ada semenit yang lalu dia melihat Sasha Blouse dan kelakuan _childish_-nya, tapi kini gadis berambut cokelat itu terkapar dengan kondisi menyedihkan—mirip dengan _sakau_, tapi lebih parah dari itu. Nafas terengah-engah seperti orang dehidrasi, dan dia tak henti-hentinya mengerang seraya memegang perutnya.

Seketika itu juga, seolah ada aliran listrik yang menyengat otak sang gadis berhati singa. Persetan dengan apa anggapan orang padanya nantinya, dia lantas mendekati Sasha lalu mendekatkan hidungnya ke mulut gadis terhumoris di angkatan mereka itu.

"Oi, kau ngapain?!" desis Jean.

"Bau bawang putih. Sudah kuduga," gumam Annie, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jean. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap balik orang-orang yang ada di sana sebelum berseru, "Siapapun, terutama medis, tolong panggilkan Sensei Hanji atau guru lain yang berjaga! Bawa ipekak atau apapun yang dapat merangsang anak ini untuk muntah! Yang membawa alat komunikasi, harap segera hubungi nomor _ambulance_ terdekat! Biar aku atau sensei yang bicara nanti!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!"

Annie meneguk ludah. Disisipkannya poni yang menghalangi iris safir-nya untuk bertemu dengan iris _hazel_ sang kekasih korban.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa sembarangan mengatakannya pada orang lain. Ini baru dugaan. Aku tak ingin menyebabkan kepanikan yang tak perlu sebelum orang-orang yang kupercaya memastikan kebenarannya."

"Kenapa begitu?! Aku ini pacarnya, aku wajib tahu terhadap apa yang—hei, mau ke mana kau?!"

Alih-alih menyahut, Annie justru menyusul Berthold yang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke ruang guru, meninggalkan Jean dalam kekalutannya.

Mereka tidak sadar, dari tempat lain, seseorang tengah memperhatikan kejadian itu sambil menyeringai.

"Cukup menarik, Annie Leonhardt. Sayangnya, kau terlalu terburu-buru."

#01

Semua siswa segera memberi jalan pada Sensei Hanji dan rekan-rekannya. Nafas mereka tertahan begitu melihat guru kimia sekaligus pembina PMR di SMA mereka itu melakukan pemeriksaan darurat. Setelah yakin dengan keadaan Sasha, beliau lantas meminta bantuan guru lain untuk memberi korban cairan ipekak.

Lewat ekor matanya, Hanji melihat figur Annie yang daritadi memperhatikan tindakannya dengan saksama. Dia terkekeh.

"Kalau Annie sih, aku tidak heran. Kau selalu mengejutkan dalam bidang ini."

"Dugaan saya tepat, ya, Sensei?

"Yaah, kurang lebih begitu. Untuk lebih pastinya, aku masih harus menunggu laporan dari tim forensik."

"Anda menelepon kepolisian?"

"Sudah jelas," ujarnya. Air mukanya berubah menjadi serius. "Ini kasus kriminal. Sasha diracuni arsenik dalam dosis tinggi."

.

.

.

.

(to be continue—)

* * *

Adakah di antara minna-senpai yang udah berspekulasi kalo Sasha diracuni arsenik sebelum tahu dari Hanji? Pasti ada ya ...

Ini fic crime pertama zatsu, makanya zatsu sengaja ambil tema yang gak begitu rumit—dan mungkin terkesan kuno, ya, soalnya masa-masa 'trend' racun ini sudah berakhir *bahasalolebihrumit,za -.-

Kedepannya, semoga diterima para pembaca, terutama yang suka dengan genre-genre seperti ini. Review selalu terbuka, malah sangat diharapkan untuk perkembangan fic ini.

Sign,

zatsuki naruse

(PS: Minna-senpai, ada yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat jadi 'konsultan' saya soal arsen dan racun-meracun? Kalau ada, kabari saya lewat PM, ya. Jujur, saya masih hijau soal ini ._.v)


End file.
